


You're Not Gonna Break My Soul

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blaine and Kurt are Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Klaine, M/M, Past Violence, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's SoulMark was damaged at the Sadie Hawkins dance, and he is not sure he will ever find his Soulmate. Then the New Directions invite the Warblers over for a friendly competition before Sectionals, and he gets the surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Gonna Break My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/gifts).



> Title from "Part of Me" by Katy Perry.

_"It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved all along..."_

_-Dana Glover_ , It Is You

 

_"There is never a time or place for true love._

_It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_

_-Sarah Dessen_ , The Truth About Forever 

 

Blaine Anderson tries not to think about his SoulMark. Once upon a time he dreamed about the day the shifting-colored symbols on his wrist would emerge into writing, but the day he turned fourteen, when the writing finally emerged, he had been bashed and when he'd woken up in the hospital the writing had been slashed through with scars from a crowbar. He'd been told he was lucky to be alive, that he should be grateful that they'd managed to save him, but he couldn't help but feel like his life had ended that day. He couldn't read the curling script that was marred by thick, crisscrossing scars, and his only comfort was that the colors still shifted, blue to green to silver and back again. At least he knows that his Soulmate is alive, even if he has nothing to ask about them or even a remote idea of what to look for.

So to keep himself from being reminded of his loss, he always keeps on a coat or a blazer. Dalton was a godsend (well, if he believed in a god that could wreak such sorrow on his life and then try to placate him with a place that had a long-sleeved uniform) in that the blazers covered his wrists, so no one will ask about his Mark. He still clasps hands with strangers, as is custom, but he's close to giving up hope. Who will want a Soulmate who let their Mark get disfigured like this?

***

Kurt Hummel had a year of being able to read his SoulMark before whatever it was that hurt his Soulmate. At first he had been a bit peeved at his Soulmate. "Fools rush in" had decorated his wrist for a year in small but neat honey-gold letters, and what kind of SoulMark was that? That was labeling him a fool, which Kurt Hummel most certainly was not. A diva, yes, but not a fool. He'd gone to his dad in anger the first night, demanding for him to somehow right the wrong, but Burt had greeted him with a chuckle and by the end of evening the two of them had been laughing over it. It was a lively joke, and in anyway it confirmed what Burt Hummel had known all along about his son- the writing was definitely a guy's, and Kurt wasn't that mad when he found out. In fact, he wore the Mark with pride for the next year, enduring dumpster tosses and insults and slushies with a smile because he had a Soulmate out there with a sense of humor who would one day sweep him off his feet and save him from this wretched place.

And then whatever horror happened to his Soulmate occurred, and Kurt woke up screaming in pain one night during early sophomore year to find bleeding wounds crossing his Mark. He was rushed to PatientFirst by his father where they stiched him up, but now ugly scars crossed the beautiful handwriting of the boy who was Kurt's other half. Burt asked around about the wounds, and discovered that when a Bond was particularly strong between Soulmates, sometimes damage caused to a SoulMark transferred over to the the other's Mark.

(Burt also met a nice nurse named Carole that night and they began to date, but that is neither here nor there)

Kurt was furious. Whoever had hurt his Soulmate was going to pay dearly for what they'd done. Whenever he found his Soulmate, one of the first things he'd do would be to hunt down whoever had hurt the boy and hurt them just as much pain as they'd given the two of them.

But in the meanwhile, Kurt covered up his SoulMark with long sleeves and made a point to not wear any short sleeves until he met his Soulmate. He was being harassed enough for being gay- what if the idiot jocks found out that his SoulMark was damaged as well? They'd say it had been self-harm or something worse, like maybe he'd tried to hurt his "unnatural" Soulmate. Kurt would _never_ do that- he already loved the man he hadn't yet met with all his heart.

But for now, he joined glee, lashed out at the jocks with an acerbic tongue, and counted everyday until he could get out of this hell hole he called his high school.

* * *

Blaine exits the bus with the rest of the Warblers, the satchel containing his school stuff slung over his shoulder. He bites his lip as he steps onto the grounds of the school, subconsciously adjusting the sleeves on his blazer. He has bad memories of public school that he doesn't want to come close to repeating, but thankfully they'll only be here for an hour or so before leaving. He's sure that the glee kids won't beat him up- this is a _friendly_  competition after all- but he can't help but grimace as the Warblers pile out behind him, chattering as if nothing is wrong. _There isn't_ , he scolds himself, _It's all in your head._

He watches as two figures come out of the school to greet them, and as they become clearer he has to stop his jaw from dropping. One's a short girl in a plaid skirt and a sweater with a horde on it. She's somewhat pretty, but she's not why he's staring. Next to her is the most perfect human being Blaine's ever seen- a boy with pale skin, the bluest eyes Blaine's ever seen, an artfully torn navy blue jacket Blaine could've sworn he saw in his mother's last edition of Vogue, black jeans that are _sinfully_  tight, a pristine white shirt, and black leather boots. He wears a smirk like it's the the most fabulous accessory known to man and his hair is combed back out of his face with care, unlike the public school boys Blaine remembers from before Dalton. Needless to say, the boy's drop-dead gorgeous and for the first time since his attack Blaine finds himself contemplating a boyfriend.

(He of course mentally smacks himself when he realizes what he's been thinking)

Before he can even think of speaking to the boy, the girl bounds out to the Warblers and sticks out a hand for Blaine to shake as he's at the head of the group. "I'm Rachel Berry, future Broadway star and founding member/main soloist for the New Directions." She gives Blaine's hand a vigorous shake as he stares open-mouthed at her, attention momentarily diverted from the boy. "This is William McKinley High, and this is Kurt, one of the other founding members of the New Directions. If you'll just come inside I can direct you to the auditorium where the rest of the Glee Club is waiting. We can start performing as soon as you get there."

The boy- Kurt- sighs in annoyance. "Geez, Rachel," he says, and _d_ _amn_  his voice is like an angel's, "Give them a break. They just drove two hours here from Westerville- let them have five minutes to relax before you throw into the flames." Kurt smiles slightly at the Warblers as a whole but Blaine's heart starts thumping faster anyway. "Sorry about her- she's a diva and honestly a bit of a handful. I'm Kurt Hummel, as Rachel so helpfully announced, and if you follow me I'll introduce you to the New Directions and show you where you can set down your stuff and get ready if you need to."

"Yeah," Rachel says, retracting her hand and apparently deciding to take charge of Kurt's idea when the Warblers all smile a bit wearily at Kurt's suggestion, "You guys can drop off your bags and your blazers. The temperature in McKinley fluctuates a lot and today it's boiling."

Blaine flinches at the thought of taking off his blazer, which he never does in front of the Warblers even during late spring, but Wes fortunately (and unknowingly) intervenes in his clipped, practiced tone before Blaine can protest. "The blazers are part of the Dalton uniform, Ms. Berry. We wear them with pride no matter what the conditions."

Kurt smirks while Rachel gapes at Wes' curt reply. Then- wait a moment, Kurt twitches and it looks like he's fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket but then Blaine blinks and Kurt's crossing his arms again, adopting a diva-like pose. "Seems like the Warblers have made their decision. Well, boys, follow me to choir room so you can drop off your bags."

***

They follow Kurt and Rachel to drop off their bags in the choir room, then follow them to auditorium. When they're almost there, Blaine makes an embarrassing revelation- he forgot their sheet music in his bag.

Blaine stops, blushing furiously as _how did he forget_? "Um, guys, I have to apologize but I have to grab the sheet music. Can we hold up for just a few minutes please?"

Wes glares at Blaine- he is their lead soloist, after all, and they can't go on without him- but after a moment drops the glare and sighs. "Of course, just make it quick," he says, waving Blaine off.

Blaine's cheeks heat up even more as he realizes he wasn't paying attention where they were going and now he has to ask for a guide. "Um, Kurt? Do you mind showing me the way back to the choir room?"

Kurt's cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink, but he nods. "Sure, it's fine. Rachel, you can take the rest of the Warblers on to the auditorium, right?"

She nods, and turns on her heel without another word. The Warblers follow her without question, and for just a moment Blaine has to stop and marvel at her. "She's an interesting girl, isn't she?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt snorts. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He turns around and gestures for Blaine to follow him. "There's a shortcut this way."

For the first few moments of walking neither says anything. Blaine can't stand the awkward silence for very long so he pipes up with, "So, that jacket's from the last month's Vogue, right?" As soon as he says it he silently curses. _Smooth, Anderson,_ real _smooth._

Kurt raises an appraising eyebrow at him. "You read Vogue?"

"Um, yeah." He says, and now he's close to cursing aloud, because what kind of Ohio boy reads Vogue?

A gay one, that's who.

But Kurt actually smiles, and this one feels so much more real than any of the others that have been directed at the rest of the Warblers. "I'm glad someone finally noticed."

And now Blaine smiles, a real smile, because here is a person who isn't judging him for once in his life. Kurt's blue eyes flash in amusement and turn green for a moment, the corners of his mouth raise in a smile, and _damn_  Blaine is screwed-

"Slushie incoming!" Someone shouts, and suddenly Blaine's soaked in a wave of cold liquid that glues his eyes shut with sticky syrup. He freezes and hears the sound of retreating footsteps as someone shouts, "That's for the faggy friend, Lady Hummel!"

"Don't open your eyes, Blaine," Kurt says, and he finds himself being nudged somewhere. "I'm so sorry about that, Blaine," Kurt says, voice slightly bitter, "You didn't need to have that happen to you," and then something's wiping at his face, clearing away the freezing syrup, and he opens his eyes to find Kurt pulling a paper towel soaked in blue ice chips away from his face. "Here," Kurt says, offering up a towel, "It's the least I can do since it's my fault you got slushied."

Blaine reaches for the towel and notices, just before their fingers meet, that Kurt's sleeve has ridden up his arm and that there are familiar scars breaking up his Mark. "Holy _sh_ -" is all Blaine gets to say, though, before their fingers meet and the resulting explosion of light, sound, and energy not only blinds him but literally forces him away from Kurt, throwing him into a stall door. As soon as he hits the light instantly diminishes.

The only evidence of the explosion is the tattered remains of Kurt and Blaine's left sleeves, where words glow in contrast to recently healed skin. On Kurt's wrist "Fools Rush In" burns with a golden light, while on Blaine's "Where Angels Fear To Tread" shine in silver writing. After staring for a few moments, Blaine manages to wrench his gaze away from their wrists and look up at Kurt's astonished face.

"You're my soulmate. How can that be- I mean, I thought I'd lost you when my SoulMark was damaged," He starts babbling, not entirely convinced he's awake. After all, he had lost what little hope he had for his Soulmate a year and a half ago. How could a boy exist who somehow seemed to fit every dream he'd ever had, every hope he'd managed to quash about the boy that could have been- is now- his? "I thought that I'd lost any chance of meeting you-"

Kurt cuts him off by crossing the restroom and putting a hand on a now shaking Blaine's shoulder. At his touch Blaine relaxes, a sense of calm coming over him the likes of which he's never felt before. Kurt's touch feels like coming home. "I've been looking for you for ages, Blaine. I was worried sick about you last year when the wounds appeared on my wrist and they said that it was the result of our Bond. The wounds were so bad that it was a wonder you didn't die. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

He's never told anyone before, but Kurt is his _Soulmate_ and even if he wasn't, the shock is loosening Blaine's tongue. "Bashing. Sadie Hawkins dance- I went with a friend, the only other out guy in my school."

"Oh, honey," Kurt says, and draws Blaine in for a hug. Blaine's eyes flash up to Kurt's face in shock. Kurt freezes as he realizes what he just said and withdraws from Blaine, rambling, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm new to this whole romance thing, in fact I've never dated, and I just wanted to comfort you, the endearment just slipped out, I mean I've been dreaming about you my entire life-"

"No, it's fine," Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand in his which has the effect of shutting him up, and looks at Kurt with a smile, "It was actually kind of-" He's cut off by the door slamming open, and he turns around to find Wes, Rachel, and the rest of the Warblers and people he thinks are the New Directions standing outside the bathroom. His cheeks burn as he realizes the compromising situation he's been caught in- he and Kurt are _holding hands_  in the middle of the _girls'_ bathroom.

While for a moment the rest of the two show choirs just stare, a black girl squeals in excitement. "See, told you guys it was Kurt!"

A boy with a mohawk turns to a Latina girl in a cheerleading uniform. "You owe me five bucks, Lopez."

Jeff wolf-whistles, grinning. "Not bad, Blaine!" Jeff, Blaine's roommate, has been with his Soulmate Nick for the past year.

Wes just raises an eyebrow, which is normally the cue for a lecture, but Blaine can see that he's smiling. "Warbler Blaine, might you want to explain why you're in the _girl's_ bathroom?"

"Slushie," he manages to reply, knowing he should probably elaborate but not sure he can. He's still processing what just happened, and the event that put them in here is the furthest thing from his mind. The New Directions nod in recognition, and it saddens him to see how unaffected they are by the news. Now that he thinks about it, that's how Kurt was too- worried about what happened to Blaine, but unaffected what was happening to himself. He'd gone through the motions, known exactly what to do and where to go when the slushie hit.

"A slushie? How'd that happen?" Nick asks, and Blaine throws a glance at Kurt to see if he can explain why their clothing is drenched in blue syrup and rapidly melting ice chips.

"Jocks," Kurt says succinctly, and Blaine notices a faint flash of distrust and unease in his eyes. That's right- he doesn't know the Warblers like Blaine does. He doesn’t know that thanks to Dalton's policies and just that the Council tends not to let assholes into the Warblers no matter how good their voices are that Warblers are great, supportive, open-minded people who don't judge based on predetermined, genetic things.

Kurt only knows public school, with bullies and locker slams and insults and slushies (which, he has to admit, is one of the more creative ones that he's experienced or heard of from other formerly bullied kids at Dalton).

Blaine intertwines their fingers together in an attempt at reassurance, and he's not that surprised to find that their hands fit together as perfectly as puzzle pieces. He _is_ surprised, however, when Kurt squeezes back. It's a strange feeling to have someone hold his hand like this, and it sends tingles down his spine.

Somehow, even without words, Kurt knows what he's trying to say, and Blaine has to admit that is the best feeling in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I'm accepting prompts for another chapter or ideas for how to end this.


End file.
